


Competition

by Hotgitay



Category: LAX (TV 2004)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Based on the pilot episodeHarley and Rogers first encounter
Relationships: Harley Random/Roger De Souza





	Competition

“So you’re my competition?”Harley asked Roger 

“Just wait and see”Roger says to her

“This is in no way related the the whole us situation”Harley could net believe he’d try to insinuate she was trying to get back at him 

“Let’s stay friends”Roger offered 

“I wasn’t the one chasing skirts around remember”Harley quipped 

“You got me there”Roger replies


End file.
